It all about what's right and wrong
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: Ron is getting married... but to the wrong person? Does his bachelor's party show him a thing or two about his life? Very smutty and explicit. readers be warned.


It's all about what's right and wrong

It was Ron's bachelor party, and the next day he was getting married to Lavender Brown. She was pregnant, and he really felt obligated to marry her. His best mates – Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and his two brothers Fred and George – threw him the party to cap off his single life. There was food, music, beer, and soon to be entertainment. There was a small stage in the back of WWW, complete with a pole descending from the ceiling.

"Come on guys, Lav's gonna kill me if she finds out I got a stripper," Ron complained. Fred flicked his wand and white ropes tied his ankles and wrists to the arms and legs of the chair he was sitting in. they levitated his chair to right in front of the stage; Ron grumbled and cursed the whole way there.

"These will only hold you until a certain point, but we're not quite sure when that will be," George explained, knowing exactly when they would actually fall off.

"Come on," he pleaded weakly.

"You really would turn down a stripper?" Fred asked.

"If it saves me the trouble that wench will give me when I get home," Ron sulked.

"Well, enjoy for one night, I'll take care of the wench," Dean replied. Dean had been Lavender's doctor.

"Fine."

Music started, and though Ron didn't know the song, it was called 'Candy Girl' by Michael Jackson. He saw the shadow of a girl behind a screen, one who happened to be very curvaceous. "Not bad guys."

"Just you wait," Harry snickered. The screen was slowly being lowered. The girl had brown hair up in a bun, a white dress shirt on, and a very short skirt and high heeled shoes on; the look was very reminiscent of their old Hogwarts uniforms. The woman reached up and released her hair and shook her head to bounce the curls around. Brown ringlets rained down her shoulders. Ron thought she looked familiar, even from her back side. Then she turned around and her hair looked wild, it was none other than Hermione Granger.

She danced very sexy but tried to get the innocent look right. All the other guys were seated around the stage, and she danced for each in turn. Fred and George were still slack jawed when she approached them first. She sat on Fred's lap, hips still moving to the beat. She played with her tie, prompting him to take it off. He did as she wanted. She put the tie over his head in return, then backed off his lap and strutted to George, where she bent over at the waist to put her chest close to his face. Where she shimmied back and forth, asking him to undo the first button on her shirt, which he did; with his teeth. She giggled.

Dean was next who repeated George's actions; and she went around to all the guys, skipping over Ron, who could only start and have his mouth agape. Neville got the privilege of removing her shirt completely. The song was ending when she got back around to Ron, whom she shook her hips at. He leant forward but couldn't reach her, so she teased him. The songs segued into each other ('Head right round by Flo Rida). She ripped the scantily short skirt off and threw it to Dean.

She was shaking her hips and doing acrobats on the pole that Ron never thought possible for his best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. Little did he know, the boys were going to be bowing out for the night, going to a real strip club and leave them alone together. A few songs passed and slowly the guys began to trickle out, the last being the twins. Once Hermione noticed, that was her cue. Slowly she made her way to Ron, dipping and turning until she was in his lap. She leapt into his lap as light as a cat, her hips now grinding down onto his lap.

"Mione?" he questioned, trying to stop his naturally reaction from bursting from his pants.

"Shh," she whispered, undulating in front of him, her barely incased breasts brushing against his chest. She began to inch his shirt off and when she wanted to take it off, his hands were let free and he voluntarily put them up so she could take the shirt off. Once she tossed it out of the way, his hands went to her hips, helping move them along. The music slowly faded so she changed the rhythm of her hips.

"Gods, you're killing me Mione," he groaned as her fingers reached the button of his trousers. She just smiled coyly at him, slipping from her position on his lap. Hermione fell gracefully to her knees and pulled the zipper down with her teeth. She drew his pants down his legs with him lifting his hips in aid. She had taken his Chudley Cannon's boxers down as well. His member stared her in the face and she licked her lips. He nearly lost it there, but thought of Professor McGonagall to calm himself down; it must have worked because when she took him into her mouth, he didn't loose it like a virgin.

'She sure knows how to do this,' he thought as she bobbed up and down, applying pressure directly where it needed to be. His hands tangled themselves in her ever-bushy hair, not forcing her but gently guiding her. At one point she had her nosed nestled in the course red hair around his pubic area. After another minute or two, he lost it, spraying the back of her throat with his release.

"Merlin!" he cried out hoarsely. "Where on earth did you learn to do that?"

"You don't wanna know," she said after swallowing. His feet became loose and he stood up, pulling her to her feet. He tilted her head up and kissed her full on the mouth. It took her by surprise but she responded, wholeheartedly in face. He leaned down and gripped up the back of her thighs, lifting her up. He took her gasp of surprised as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, plunging his tongue in her mouth. He began to stumble forward, kicking his pants and boxers from around his ankles, and made his way to the back door. Through the door was a spare room, with a bed – which Ron used on numerous occasions because Lavender had kicked him out of their small flat. He laid her down on the bed and worshiped her body: licking her neck, nuzzling her belly button and kissing the inside of her legs. She was making noises Lav would over exaggerate, and he appreciated this sincere response. He caught the front clasp of her bra and plucked it open, coving her nipple with his strong mouth.

"Oh Gods, Ron," she moaned out,his hand, stroking her through her black lacy panties. Once her nipples were stiff rosy peaks, he ripped the lace from her lower body, drawing an unexpected moan and a missed admonishment. He dove down and attacked the shockingly hairless area of Hermione's crotch, nosing her clit as his tongue entered her. She was writing around on the bed so bad, he had to hold on to her hips to keep her from bucking into his face. He would alternate between tonguing her and sucking on the sensitive nub. It didn't take long before she was cumming hard onto his face. He licked up every last drop before kissing his way back up her torso before kissing her again.

"Do you…?" he asked, leaving the question out there.

"Don't stop now," she panted. "Come on, fuck me." He didn't need to be told twice. He spread her legs far apart and thrust upward. It was bliss. She raised her hips, urging him onward. He complied readily and rather enthusiastically. He pinned one leg to her chest, her knee over his shoulder. She prayed to what ever higher being there was that this lasted for a long time because she had never been fucked like this before. She was moaning and crying for him to go deeper, harder, faster. Seeing that he was a gentleman, he complied.

"Gods Mione, so tight," he bit out as he barreled to the end of his self control. He reached down to toy with her clit, which just put her over the edge; her walls clenched around his cock and he followed her into oblivion.

****

Hermione left before Ron even woke up but she already had her plan set up. Ron, still feeling a bit hungover made his way up to Fred and George's flat to get dressed for the big day. They all dressed in silence; solemn looks on all their faces as they headed to the Burrow for the ceremony. No one seemed to be happy but the bride and her friends Padma and Pavarti.

The ceremony began and Ron was in a daze. He couldn't help but scan the audience to see who had actually came, and he found Hermione's gaze. "If anyone thinks these two people should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace," the reverend questioned the gathering of people. Hermione stood. "Yes young lady?"

"I protest that Lavender Brown is not pregnant with Ronald's child, and that I am in love with the groom."

"I am too pregnant with Ronald's child," Lavender protested shrilly.

"Not really," Hermione said coolly. "As my duty of a healer, I must inform Mr. Weasley that a charm was placed on you in particular, when you were born – as I would assume is on all Weasley men – that prevents you from being fertile until after your marriage takes place. So you have been sterile all this time. And my duty to you as one of my best friends Ron, is to tell you that Lav has been sleeping around with Anthony Goldstein all this time."

"What?" Ron called out angrily.

"You bitch!" Lavender cried. Pulling her wand from her dress. But she couldn't so much as raise the wand before Hermione wandlessly disarmed her. "Ronald! You don't believe her do you?"

"Actually, yeah I do," Ron said. "You were never home, except to sleep, and I really can't believe the Pav and Pad were keeping you out till all hours."

"Arg! You always spoil everything!" Lav cried out and stormed from the Burrow. Everyone looked to see what Ron would do now. He strode from in front of the crowd to back where Hermione was and kissed her full on the mouth. Everyone cheered and applauded him. When they broke apart… "Marry me?" he asked.

She replied with one word…"Yes."


End file.
